The present invention is concerned with ducted turbines for use in relatively hostile environments.
Use of ducted propellers for use as thrusters, waterjets etc on ships is well known. In one configuration, these are mounted on pylons with gearboxes in the hub of the pylon, and drive being supplied by an external motor via a drive shaft.